charmedfandomcom-20200223-history
Darklighter
as a half-Witch, half-Darklighter]] Darklighters are the evil counterparts to Whitelighters. The primary goal of all Darklighters is to kill Whitelighters with their poisoned arrows in order to make witches more vulnerable to evil attack as well as to kill mortals destined to become whitelighters. In addition, Darklighters often work as hired guns or mercenaries to Upper-Level Demons and Powers. Darklighters can teleport from place to place by orbing, as Whitelighters can, but their orb effects are black in color. Their ability was once called Black Orbing. They also come equipped with crossbows, which they can summon into their hands at any time. Their powers are triggered by hate. The Darklighter crossbow arrows are coated with a special type of poison that is especially lethal to Whitelighters. Some Darklighters also possess the Touch of Death, a power triggered by hate and focused through their hands - in contrast to a Whitelighter's ability to heal others. Similar to Whitelighters, Darklighters also possess the ability to sense another magical being's presence through a magical form of Telepathy. Hence they can locate a Whitelighter anywhere on the globe by merely concentrating. Besides the standard "assassin" type of Darklighter, who strive to kill current Whitelighters to leave their charges vulnerable or to kill future Whitelighters before they can earn their wings, there are four other known types of Darklighters. Types of Darklighters Besides the standard "assassin" type of Darklighter, who strive to kill current Whitelighters to leave their charges vulnerable or to kill future Whitelighters before they can earn their wings, there are four other known types of Darklighters: * One type of Darklighter spreads evil through procreation, by seducing innocent mortal women and tricking them into bearing their progeny. It's against the rules to tell these women about who they truly are, so it is presumed that the women are abandoned once a child is produced. * Another type of Darklighter mentioned on the show is known as the 'Spirit Killer', who drives paragons of good to suicide. They curse them with bad luck, following the victim around, invisible to everyone, including the victim. As the bad luck escalates and drives all thoughts of happiness from the victim's mind, the Spirit Killer is there every step of the way, whispering hopeless thoughts into the victim's ears. Once the victim is thoroughly depressed beyond recovery, the Spirit Killer changes his whispered words to encourage them to commit suicide. This type of Darklighter is particularly known for targeting future Whitelighters; if the person commits suicide, it disqualifies him/her from becoming a Whitelighter. * A third type of Darklighter is called a Tracker. A Tracker is a Darklighter that goes after Whitelighters who are about to lose their wings. Their orbing is more of a spiral than the particle of other Darklighters, and they are considered to be much more powerful than a regular Darklighter. They are rogue Darklighters who often only answer to themselves. They distinguish themselves from other types of Darklighters by wearing tribal tattoos on their face. Only one Tracker, Ronan, has been shown, who the then indestructible Cole imbued with additional powers in order to destroy Paige's father, Sam. * The fourth and final type of Darklighter is the Darklighter-Witch hybrid seen only in the seasons 6 and 7 when Wyatt Halliwell was turned evil in the future and in the finale It's a Bad, Bad, Bad, Bad World. This breed is the counterpart to the Whitelighter-Witch species that Chris, Wyatt and Paige are. This breed would possess the basic power to Orb to various locations, paired with the Darklighter power of Apportation. This species would also likely use bows dipped in poison as a method of attack on their good counterparts. Spells To Summon a Darklighter :Ixo Mende Layto Sempar. Vanquishing * Darklighters are not invulnerable and are thus open to many ways of being vanquished. Previous methods used were potions, athames, Energy Balls and witch powers such as Molecular Combustion. * Darklighters also appear to be susceptible to their own Darklighter arrows. However, some Darklighters are shown to be able to survive one of their own arrows. Significant Darklighters * Alec - The first Darklighter seen on the show. Alec fell in love with a mortal woman, who he was assigned to impregnate. He also possessed the Touch of Death. He was killed by Prue who switched powers with him and killed him with his own Touch of Death. * Spirit Killer - The second Darklighter seen on the show. He tried to make Maggie Murphy kill herself by cursing her with bad luck and giving telepathic voices, but he was stopped by Prue and then by Leo. He tried to force Prue to kill herself but was stopped when Leo was given his powers back and he orbed him to parts unknown. * Damien - Damien was a Darklighter who was sent by Gideon to kill Leo. He was vanquished by his leader with a poison arrow in order to stop him from revealing that Gideon sent him. * Ronan - A Tracker Darklighter blessed by Cole with additional powers. He was used by Cole in an attempt to get the Charmed Ones to vanquish him then vanquished by Cole with an energy ball. * Salek - Upper level member shown to have trained new Darklighters. He was blown up by Piper after mortally wounding Paige and killing her charge. Paige's charge became a Whitelighter anyway and saved Paige with her new healing power. * Malagon - Was a Darklighter, who in the 19th century, registered 100 Whitelighter kills and was rewarded by the Source by elevating him to demon status but soon came to reget the action when Malagon made a play for The Source's throne. The Source then banished him to a middling realm. For over a century, Darklighters have been trying to free their master but are unable to find the key. * Scar '''- Was a mortal who became a Darklighter in first century A.D. * The evil counterparts of Leo Wyatt and Gideon in an alternate universe are Darklighters instead of Whitelighters. Paige Matthews, Chris Halliwell and Wyatt Halliwell also have evil counterparts in the same alternate universe who are half-Darklighters as opposed to half-Whitelighters. * '''Evil Future Wyatt Halliwell had some Darklighters powers like energy balls and black orbing so he probably became half darklighter. * Rennek - A powerful darklighter who Leo Wyatt fought for decades to destroy for killing multiple magical practitioners. * Alternate Universe Paige Matthews Appearances Darklighters have appeared in a total of 14 episodes throughout the course of the TV series and in a total of 4 issues throughout the course of the Season 9 comics series. Category:Magical beings Category:Evil Category:Pages needing attention Category:Darklighters